Kingsglaive (group)
The Kingsglaive is an elite group of soldiers tasked with protecting the king of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum. It is referred to colloquially as the Glaive, and it is blessed with the monarch's magic. Its members serve as the main characters of the feature film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. According to the Final Fantasy XV Ultimania, Kingsglaive was founded 15 years ago. Few are able to master their magical powers, but as Lucis's strongest soldiers, The Glaives are active in the war with the Empire. For years, the kingdom of Lucis has waged war with the Niflheim Empire. Lucis has abandoned outlying territories like Galahd, subsequently displacing their people. Some of these refugees fled to Insomnia, the crown city. Few among their number showed an aptitude for magic and were chosen to serve as the protectors of King Regis. Hoping to someday retake their homes, the chosen refugees became the Kingsglaive. Members *Titus Drautos - captain *Nyx Ulric *Libertus Ostium *Crowe Altius *Tredd Furia *Axis Arra *Sonitus Bellum *Luche Lazarus Story The Kingsglaive starts to fall apart when King Regis is forced to accept an offer of peace from Niflheim's chancellor, Ardyn Izunia, that would see all of the outlands annexed by the Empire. As depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, when Prince Noctis and Ignis Scientia come to the Citadel the day before Noctis's scheduled departure to Altissia, all guards but the couple Kingsglaive who run past them greet him formally by bow. Ignis explains to Noctis Kingsglaive soldiers aren't from the crown city, and thus may not have recognized him. Kingsglaive's captain, Titus Drautos, has requested the use of Prince Noctis's car to ferry important guests for the peace treaty signing. Drautos organizes for Nyx Ulric to drive Noctis back to his apartment in the city. The Kingsglaive has been given the sole protection of the king, and the Crownsguard's duties have been changed: their new orders are to protect the people of Lucis. This does not sit well with Marshal Cor Leonis, who is to be on external duty during the treaty-signing. Feeling abandoned by their ruler, Tredd Furia, Axis Arra, and Sonitus Bellum have turned their backs on the king. Libertus Ostium abandons his fellow Glaives after the death of his comrade, Crowe Altius, and Titus Drautos is eventually revealed to be Imperial General Glauca. Luche Lazarus is burned alive when he is rejected by the Ring of the Lucii, and Nyx Ulric gives his life to defeat Glauca and preserve Eos's future. Ten years later Noctis's companions Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum don Kingsglaive uniforms in preparation for the return to Insomnia. Hierarchy Among the Kingsglaive's members are warriors who participate in military operations and mages who provide cover for the aforementioned by casting powerful spells. The Glaive receives its orders from both King Regis and Titus Drautos, but it otherwise lacks a ranking system. No soldier within the group is subservient to another. Equipment Uniform Each member wears a uniform that consists of a black frock coat, black pants, black gloves that leave their fingers exposed, and black, knee-high boots. In combat, the Glaives don black hoods with ornate visors, and some choose to cover their faces with pieces of black cloth. Many members customize their uniforms; a leather chest plate protects Libertus Ostium, silver pauldrons cover Luche Lazarus's shoulders, and Nyx Ulric wears flowing, purple ribbons. The mages who serve the Kingsglaive are female and wear leather, hooded bodysuits. Thigh-high, heeled boots cover their feet, and small capes with red interiors cover their upper backs. Weaponry Glaives wield daggers used for cutting and to increase mobility, as they can be warped to when thrown. Abilities The members wield King Regis's magic, and thus can warp and use many powerful spells, such as Fire, Thunder, and Protect. Gallery Kingsglaive Gadgets Art.png|Artwork of Kingsglaive accessories. Symbol Kingsglaive Art.png|Kingsglaive symbol. Kingsglaive Members 2.jpg|Kingsglaive members. Kingsglaive female Members.jpg|Female members. Kingsglaive Battle 4.jpg|The glaives use magic. Trivia *The symbol of the Kingsglaive has fifteen swords: seven on each side of the soldier in the middle, who is himself holding one. This could be an allusion to the number fifteen, as Final Fantasy installments often make references to their number. *The figure in the Kingsglaive symbol . Bahamut is an astral associated with swords. **When Noctis's allies wear the Kingsglaive uniform in Final Fantasy XV, the pattern on the soles of their boots has eight swords. References Category:Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Category:Organizations